


Бесценный

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, Uzumaki_Kid



Series: Миди от R до NC-17 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: — У них главный — это Велиар, — начал омега негромко. — Мне нужна его голова.— И тогда ты не сбежишь от меня?— Мне незачем бежать, если ты его убьешь. Моя родня меня продала сюда, — ответил омега.





	Бесценный

Деревушка выглядела бедной, и, когда Велиар требовал с них выкуп за безопасность, он не надеялся ни на что ценное. Думал, посмотрит на мешок зерна и скажет, что сам пройдется забрать из деревни то, что захочет. И если мешать ему не будут — то никто и не пострадает.

Когда он появился в условленное время со своими головорезами, его смогли заинтересовать: жители, не привыкшие воевать, промышляющие сельским хозяйством и торговлей, вытащили к нему омегу. Омега был обычным — хорошенький, непослушный, упирался и смотрел на бандитов как на заклятых врагов, словно они уже сожгли его дом. Но получалось по-другому — дом отдавал омегу.

— Вы не охерели? — спросил Велиар, пока омегу укладывали перед ним в песок, лицом вниз. — Просто омега. У меня таких и так… девать некуда. Так не пойдет.

Старик, похожий на доктора, скорее всего, из-за перчаток и шприца, прижал твердой рукой плечо омеги к земле, воткнул иглу и ввел какой-то препарат.

— Это Йен, — сообщил старик. — Он никого никогда не слушался. Но он стоит десятка ваших, я уверен.

Велиар уже готов был всех расшвырять, разграбить и сжечь деревню за такое издевательство, и его люди за спиной только посмеивались над происходящим, ожидая веселья… и вдруг учуяли запах. Омега ослаб, но все равно пытался освободиться, посматривал на альф напротив уже с тревогой. Хотя должен был с желанием — старик вызвал течку искусственно, через этот укол. Велиар надеялся, что запах у омеги был родной. И от него пересыхало в горле и сводило нутро. Велиар никогда особо не сходил с ума, но тут почувствовал — он был готов забрать этого омегу вместо платы, готов его тут же трахнуть. Но старик быстро достал таблетки. Омегу отпустили настолько, чтобы он успел забрать их и быстро выпить. Постепенно оседал запах, оставляя послевкусие и… разочарование.

Велиар ощутил, как зашевелились у него за спиной такие же готовые, такие же настроившиеся рвать омегу друг у друга. И Велиар вдруг проникся ненавистью к этим людям, обернулся уже к ним так же враждебно, как до этого смотрел на деревню.

— Место, — прорычал он. — Не по зубам вам. Для вас те, что у нас уже есть. Этот мой, личный, и я глотку перегрызу тому, кто еще попробует его тронуть.

***

— Как же ты нашел его? — спросил альфа со шрамом через глаз. Это были руины огромного многоэтажного дома, чуть ли не единственного сохранившегося в этой местности в таком хорошем состоянии. Они спустились ниже, в место, где раньше была стоянка. Пошли по полутемным коридорам.

— По запаху, — пожал плечами Канги. — Но пришлось повозиться.

— Велиар никого больше не подпускал. Но сам каждую течку старался ему засадить. У омеги уже могут зреть его щенки внутри. Не знаю, как с ними, захочет ли Велиар забирать их себе.

Канги скрипнул зубами. По тому же запаху он чувствовал, что его омегу уже кто-то забрал, но смириться не мог. К тому же этот запах был как призыв о помощи. Канги чувствовал — они истинные. И хотя он еще никогда не видел своей пары, он знал его так, словно они были знакомы несколько лет.

— Посмотрим, — огрызнулся Канги. Его привели к железной ржавой двери, он застыл рядом, ожидая платы. Канги, не глядя, вытащил пачку из балахона, отдал. Дверь открыли только после этого.

В небольшой комнатке были железная кровать и туалет. Никаких окон, только электрический свет. Омега стоял по центру комнаты — словно насторожившийся, почуявший что-то в воздухе зверек.

— Привет, — с улыбкой поздоровался Канги. Омега кивнул. — Ты ведь уже понял?

— Они не отдадут меня, — отозвался тот. — Велиар не отдаст.

— Да ну их к черту, с ними я уже сторговался, завтра принесу деньги. Как насчет тебя? Во сколько ты сам себя оцениваешь? Что мне сделать, чтобы забрать тебя отсюда?

Омега посмотрел на дверь, потом ему в глаза — настороженно, без особой веры. Но нельзя было не верить, он тоже чуял, что Канги истинный, а значит, не обманет. Значит, он тут как на ладони — хочет обладать своим омегой и спрашивает, что сделать, чтобы тот был с ним добровольно, а не запертый в каморке.

— У них главный — это Велиар, — начал омега негромко. — Мне нужна его голова.

— И тогда ты не сбежишь от меня.

— Мне незачем бежать, если ты его убьешь. Моя родня меня продала сюда, — ответил омега, тут же спохватился: — Йен. Меня зовут Йен.

— Канги, — пожал плечами альфа, хотя имена сейчас не были нужны. Он протянул руку, но Йен посмотрел на нее так, словно не понимал, чего от него хотят. Тогда Канги стремительным движением перехватил его за шкирку, повернул к себе спиной.

Вся шея была в чужих отметинах. Сладковатый запах Йена мешался с горечью чужого альфы. Которому, конечно, плевать было, что Йен предназначался не ему.

— Это Велиар? — спросил Канги в затылок. Йен не дергался, готовый на что угодно.

— Да.

— Его голова, — кивнул Канги. — Сделаю. Ничего, если по частям?

— Ничего, — согласился Йен. Он издал какой-то звук, похожий на стон, когда Канги лизнул его шею. И все же, казалось, он держался, чтобы и не убегать, и не тянуть Канги к кровати.

Из каморки Канги вышел с огромным сожалением, хотелось сейчас всех прирезать и вытащить Йена оттуда, забрать с собой. Но он не был самоубийцей.

Велиара он тоже узнал по запаху, тот стоял у входа на стоянку бывшего торгового центра, где была его база, с видом, словно готов был Канги тут же в бетоне похоронить.

— О, Велиар, — поприветствовал тот альфа, что вел Канги. — Он предложил хорошие деньги. Их банда сорвала большой куш. Ты уже должен был наиграться, а омега его по праву.

— Какому еще праву? — огрызнулся Велиар, и альфа вздохнул устало:

— Мы посовещались и решили, что сумма нас устраивает. Мы всегда тебя слушались, но ты не можешь трахать такую кучу денег. Так что — либо так, либо бунт. Давай будем благоразумны. К тому же из-за омеги возникает слишком много конфликтов — он так воняет, что у парней сносит крышу.

— Я прибавлю еще один ноль к сумме, если Йена до завтра не тронут, — глядя в глаза Велиару, которому был по грудь, пообещал Канги. Велиар приподнял верхнюю губу, обнажив зубы:

— В жопу себе засунь этот ноль.

***

Йен ощущал как-то по-звериному все происходящее. И злость Велиара тоже чуял, поэтому не мог лечь спать. И так же по-звериному ощутил, как Велиар, полный этой ярости, направляется к его каморке. Тогда Йен вскочил, в три рывка передвинул кровать так, чтобы закрыть ею дверь, отошел к стене, вжался в нее. Дверь попыталась распахнуться резко, но ничего не получилось, кровать выдержала. Послышалось рычание.

— Сука, — выругался Велиар. — Думаешь, тебя уже спасли? Думаешь, он лучше меня? Очень сомневаюсь. Ты после меня его хуя и не почувствуешь, тебе мало будет.

Йен не двигался с места, смотрел только, как упирается в косяк Велиар, отодвигая дверь вместе с кроватью. Как вваливается в каморку, из которой Йену некуда было бежать.

Велиар отдышался, утер пот рукавом. Он выглядел уже спокойнее, руку к Йену протянул по-хозяйски. И тут же отдернул, взревел — острый обломок штукатурки прочертил длинную борозду по ладони. Йен успел обогнуть его, перепрыгнуть кровать и шмыгнуть в приоткрытый дверной проем. На подземном этаже располагалась бывшая парковка. Чтобы выбраться, нужно было добежать до бывшего выхода и потом вверх то расстояние, какое обычно жильцы преодолевали на машинах. Велиар догнал его всего через несколько метров, повалил на пол, и в первые секунды Йен оказался оглушен. Велиар поднял его с пола за шкирку, так же волоком дотащил обратно. Кровать он уже сдвинул от двери, чтобы выйти быстрее. У самой каморки Йен пришел в себя, попытался зацепиться за косяк, но Велиар легко впихнул его внутрь, так же швырнул на пол. Обломок штукатурки раскрошился в руке от этой беготни и не мог больше служить оружием. Йен сидел на полу, притянув к себе ноги и упираясь спиной в косо стоящую кровать. Велиар нервно и скоро расстегивал штаны, не отрывая раздраженного взгляда от Йена.

— Думаешь, что тебя спасли? Завтра, когда он принесет деньги, его убьют. Деньги заберут. И, если кто из его банды попробует мстить или отобрать их, с ними будет так же.

Йен молчал, но он почти никогда не говорил с Велиаром. Однажды Велиар услышал, как Йен спокойно разговаривал с другим омегой, которых тут держали. Это почему-то взбесило. То, что Йен будет говорить с кем угодно, с другой такой же игрушкой, но не со своим хозяином.

И в этот раз Велиар резко приподнял его, заставив повернуться спиной и встать на колени, положить руки на кровать. Одним движением сдернул джинсы, и теперь вдруг начал медлить — положил на одеяло ладонь, заговорил негромко, вкрадчиво:

— А я и дальше буду тебя трахать. Один.

Вошел резким рывком, сразу на всю длину, и Йен вскрикнул, сжался, уткнулся лицом в одеяло. Больше Велиар не разговаривал, только рычал, притягивая его за бедра к себе, стараясь вжаться сильнее, вдолбиться глубже. Йен ощущал, как притихли остальные камеры. Омеги здесь всегда чувствовали происходящее, ощущали, когда кого-то снова приходили насиловать, так, будто через стену могли видеть. Йен старался не издавать звуков вообще, терпел, пока Велиар мял его бедра, кусал за плечи. Перед глазами в какой-то момент появилась рука Велиара — белая, от сгиба локтя до запястья, вывернутая внутренней чувствительной частью. Велиар предлагал Йену тоже кусаться, и тот приоткрыл было рот, чтобы отомстить, но снова уткнулся в одеяло, попытался свернуться. Некуда было деваться от боли. Йен не верил в то, что его истинного можно убить. Он выглядел сильным, пусть и не таким сильным, как Велиар. И Йен надеялся, что этот раз — последний, а значит надо просто потерпеть, а завтра его заберут. Следы пройдут, это забудется… но как можно молча уйти и забыть остальных омег в их камерах? На Йена приходился один Велиар, тех же иногда насиловали стаей, и тогда вокруг разливался запах боли, унижения.

Йен интуитивно ощутил следующее действие, ладонями быстро и крепко закрыл шею, и Велиар больно вцепился в пальцы. Сжал зубы сильнее, и Йен закусил губу, но не отпускал.

— Я же сказал, — прорычал Велиар, рукой попытался убрать пальцы Йена, и тогда он вывернулся, забрался на кровать, чтобы сидеть лицом к Велиару, но шею все еще прикрывал и выглядел решительным. — Что, правда веришь в него?.. А я думал, что ты умный, в отличие от того отребья, что тут сидит… я бы даже отпустил тебя с ним, чтобы потом найти его, убить и снова забрать тебя. Но как представлю, что кто-то будет трогать мое… — Велиар коснулся ободранных коленей, провел рукой по светлой ноге. Теперь он стоял около кровати на коленях. Течки у Йена не было, иначе Велиару бы совсем голову сорвало. — Завтра я притащу тебя посмотреть на его труп. И ты уже не будешь ни убегать, ни прикрывать шею. Тебе некуда бежать.

Словно небольшая передышка прошла, Велиар полез на кровать, удержав Йена там и не дав ему сбежать снова. Навалился сверху, потащил на себя и теперь входил без спешки. Позиция ему была непривычна, приходилось дольше возиться. Йен смотрел по-прежнему зло, а руки так и держал на шее, под укусы подставляя пальцы. И Велиар сорвался — вцепился своими руками поверх его, сжал. Он продолжал двигаться, пока душил, сбиваясь с яростью. Йен не разжал руки, хотя и хватал ртом воздух. Отпустил Велиар только в тот момент, когда кончал, чтобы плотнее прижать к себе тело под собой. Йен еще был жив, хотя и слаб. Пользуясь этой слабостью Велиар, хотя не без усилий, оторвал его руки от шеи и вцепился зубами в место под левой мочкой уха. Йен заворочался, попытался возражать, особенно когда выступила кровь, но след уже был оставлен. Велиар оторвался и вытер губы. Сцепки не происходило, организм Йена не принимал вторжения. И Велиар вышел легко, спешно застегнулся, встав спиной к кровати, и вышел, заперев дверь.

***

Банда Велиара была второй по влиятельности, но первой по силе. Канги знал, насколько разными были две самые влиятельные группировки. Во второй, банде Балдара, его не очень любили. Потому что Балдар брал к себе под крыло омег, которые могли драться, могли за себя постоять. Канги не был против и не считал это слабостью, но омег при случае задирал, все норовил показать им их место. И как-то искупал в грязи одну омегу-девушку. А позже узнал, что это была омега Балдара. И ведь вместо того, чтобы как-то пошутить в ответ или просто подраться с Канги, Балдар стал игнорировать его. Людей его со своей территории выпроваживал под дулами снайперов. И, чтобы попасть в некоторые места, нужно было делать большой крюк, обходя территорию Балдара. Канги считал, что они особо и не ссорились.

Бета-снайпер, давно знакомый Канги, встретил его еще у границ запретной зоны. Долго тыкал в него дулом, стрелял по земле у ног, но Канги не останавливался. А в то же время и не разговаривал. Чтобы совсем не лишиться гордости, снайпер довел его до логова Балдара под дулом пистолета.

Балдар мог так же набрать себе гарем омег — длинноволосый, поджарый, красивый. К тому же лидер банды. Омеги бы добровольно стлались перед ним, но у Балдара, кажется, тоже была истинная пара, иначе чего он в нее так вцепился. У логова, которое представлял из себя двухэтажный пропыленный дом, снайпер громко предупредил:

— Псина пришла!

Канги фыркнул, дернул дверь дома. Она оказалась заперта, но не прочно — Канги просто сорвал ее с петель, дернув сильнее. Дом не был похож на обитаемый, от мебели почти ничего не осталось, но в гостиной на первом этаже оказался матрас, который раньше наверняка лежал на огромной кровати. Матрас был чистым до белизны. Рыжеволосая омега Балдара, Найра, как раз застегивала блузку, сидя спиной к двери. Балдар сидел с другого конца матраса, ближе к двери, до пояса голый. В руках держал пушку, но как-то небрежно. Канги чувствовал — к логову подтягивались остальные члены банды. Балдару нечего было бояться на своей территории.

— Знаешь, что Велиар делает с омегами? — спросил Канги сразу, приподняв бровь. 

Балдар задумчиво кивнул:

— Предполагаю.

— Запирает и насилует со своей бандой. Они обосновались в здании торгового центра. И в подсобные помещения напихали омег. Слабых. Тебе такие, наверно, не нужны. Но я заходил туда — гнетущее впечатление. Пахнет страхом и безнадегой.

— Мы живем в диком мире, — спокойно отозвался Балдар, но Канги слишком давно его знал, чтобы уловить, как дрогнул голос. — Так случается с теми, кто не может за себя постоять.

— Пара десятков альф на одного омегу. Ты бы смог свою жопу в такой ситуации уберечь? — спросил Канги. В доме становилось темно от столпившихся у окон. И среди них были омеги, и они тоже слушали.

— Что ж мне всем помогать теперь? — Балдар почесал затылок дулом пистолета. — Тебе какого хера там понадобилось.

— Там мой истинный.

Они одновременно вздрогнули — Найра и Балдар. Девушка обернулась, чтобы внимательнее посмотреть в глаза Канги — не врет ли. Балдар как-то посерьезнел, но сказал:

— Сочувствую.

— Личная шлюха Велиара. Я попытался договориться на деньги, но интуиция подсказывает, что не выгорит… Своих-то я подтяну, кто согласится. Да только банда у меня человек пять против Велиаровских.

— Сам не хотел брать к себе омег, — заметил Балдар, вздохнув.

— Моя банда — мои правила, не тебе меня за это осуждать. Я ж не поступал с омегами, как этот ублюдок.

— А если бы не было опасности, — заговорила рыжая омега. У нее оказался довольно глухой голос, — просто заплатил бы, забрал своего и ушел?

Канги улыбнулся ей, неуверенность выдал только полужест — он пожал одним плечом, попытался ответить по-другому:

— Он насиловал моего омегу. Даже если бы я попытался, омега бы не простил.

— А если бы не трогал его. Просто продал тебе, но ты знал бы, что у него в подвале еще десятки забитых…

— Найра, — одернул Балдар и, болезненно поморщившись, раздосадовано продолжил: — что ты творишь? Теперь, чтобы не быть таким же мудаком, мне нужно будет ему помогать?

— Ты и так собирался, — фыркнула Найра и, так и не дождавшись ответа, прошла быстрым шагом к двери, выглянула на улицу. Стало светлее — омеги отошли от окон, оставили Балдара одного решать. Тот запустил пальцы в длинные волосы, прочесал их, словно время сформулировать себе давал, но начал с того же места:

— Если бы ты просто узнал, что у него там омеги, которых он держит, как скот, то ты бы и не дернулся.

— У меня небольшая банда. Я не самоубийца, — признал Канги.

— Но тебе и не стыдно. Единственное, что тебя заботит — кто-то забрал твое. Поэтому ты меня и бесишь.

— Ага. И я предлагаю сходить это отобрать, а заодно и спасти остальных омег. Это плохо? Давай, решайся. Сейчас они не ждут подвоха, мы можем еще объединиться. Если ты откажешься, то завтра я приду туда один, потому что моя банда понимает, к чему все идет. Меня убьют, банда разбежится. А ты будешь знать, что где-то там держат взаперти и насилуют омег. А еще понимать, что и твоя омега могла быть там. Или… или однажды Велиар не поделит с тобой территорию, убьет тебя и заберет ее. Довольно опасный сосед.

Балдар слушал, не меняясь в лице, и Канги правда не мог понять, что у него сейчас на уме. Может, уже давно был готов план по защите территории, и нельзя было нападать сейчас?

— Что будешь делать со своим омегой? — спросил наконец Балдар. Канги усмехнулся одним уголком губ, ответил нехотя:

— Защищать.

— Сколько он там, у Велиара? Думаешь, он после этого кого-либо захочет?

— И что же, там его оставить? — Канги все еще не понимал.

— Ты забираешь его для того, чтобы теперь вместо Велиара был ты? То есть если я соглашаюсь, то отбираю его у одного насильника и отдаю другому?

Канги больше не улыбался, сжал зубы так, что выпятилась нижняя челюсть. Теперь он смотрел мимо Балдара. Так же не глядя на него, заговорил:

— Мне казалось, что тебе это, как никому, понятно. Дело не в том, кто его трахает. Дело не в том, что его трахаю не я.

Пояснять что-то еще для Канги показалось слишком, да и слов он подобрать не мог. Пока шел к границе территории Балдара, он думал об этом. В этот раз его даже вроде не провожал никто. Канги вспоминал глаза омеги, его измученный вид. Умирать было не страшно — в конце концов, они все находились на краю мира, дальше не виделось никакого будущего. Умирать ни за что — уже жалко. А умирать, оставляя омегу одного, запертым, с этим монстром — вот это было невыносимо.

***

Велиар местом для обмена назначил свое логово — центральный зал бывшего торгового центра, прямо за входом, который раньше закрывали стеклянные двери, теперь оставшиеся только осколками. Напротив входа старел фонтан, с которого, как листья по весне, облетала плитка. Именно на бортике этого фонтана и сидел Велиар, один, пялился в сторону и повернулся, когда под ботинками Канги заскрипело стекло. Люди Велиара стояли по стенам зала, у колонн. Канги шел один и с пустыми руками. Пистолет был за ремнем джинсов, на спине. С правого бока — длинный нож. Вот и все оружие.

— Ты что, один приперся? — крикнул еще издали Велиар.

— Где омега?

— Где деньги?

— Чтобы вы меня тут же и застрелили, стоит вам деньги передать? — фыркнул Канги. — Отдашь мне омегу, мы выйдем, и я скажу, где деньги.

— Без денег не будет обмена, — спокойно отозвался Велиар.

— Ага. А с деньгами не будет меня. Где мой омега?

У Велиара уголок рта дернулся при слове «мой», словно он оскалиться хотел.

— Без денег не твой, — прорычал Велиар. Канги понял руки — он уже вышел в центр зала, остановился в нескольких метрах от фонтана.

— Откуда мне знать, что ты его не прирезал?

— Он же ценный, — возразил Велиар и с улыбкой закончил: — Скорее уж затрахал до смерти… Нет, он живучий. Сколько раз я думал, что он уже не оклемается, а он…

— Где он? — перебил Канги. Велиар глянул снова в сторону. Туда, куда смотрел до этого. Снова захрустело битым кирпичом и стеклом — один из альф вытащил из темного, как нора чудовища, провала бывшего магазина Йена. Руки у него были связаны за спиной в нескольких местах, веревка тянулась от запястий к предплечьям. Он не мог идти быстро, с трудом наступал на левую ногу — она была либо сломана, либо порезана. На Канги старался не смотреть, а у того и так внутри защемило. Так странно, он видел этого омегу второй раз в жизни, но будто знал его всю жизнь. Казалось, тот, с кем Канги мысленно разговаривал, когда было одиноко, кто снился ему — все это был именно этот омега.

«Велиар решил убить меня у него на глазах», — понял Канги, чувствуя, как заледенело внутри.

— Может, и не было никаких денег, — продолжил Велиар. Йена вытащили в центр и швырнули на пол, прямо на осколки бетона и стекла, между Канги и Велиаром. — Может, ты нам врешь? Ты смотри, мои ребята давно на него облизываются. Если не начнешь говорить, то я им дам наконец волю.

Канги выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. Время уходило. Йен поднял взгляд, встретился глазами с ним. Он не просил ни о чем, просто словно пытался понять, есть ли у них шанс. Есть ли шанс у него?.. Больше не под влиянием слов, а этого взгляда Канги ответил:

— В бывшем полицейском участке на перекрестке. В ящике рабочего стола — крайнего к окну.

Банда переглянулась. Канги был один, а значит, не собирался уменьшать таким образом количество врагов. Просто сдался. От банды отделились четверо, быстро направились к выходу, но Велиар рыкнул так, что это даже на человеческую речь не походило:

— Куда?!

Все замерли. Велиар слез с бортика фонтана, прошел мимо омеги, мимо Канги к выходу.

— Я с ними проверю, — по дороге предупредил Велиар. — Этого обыскать, оружие отнять, пусть подождет пока. Надо убедиться.

Это было унизительно. Стоило Велиару с теми четверыми выйти, как Канги поставили на колени, отобрали оружие, приказали завести руки за голову. Теперь и он был как заложник, но смотрел в упор на Йена. Омега выглядел разочарованным. Хотя ему тут приходилось хуже всех (Канги-то просто убьют), он взглядом словно спрашивал: «Ну и что ты успел пообещать мне?» Канги медленно закрыл и открыл глаза. Йен замер и, кажется, даже дыхание у него сбилось. Теперь он смотрел удивленно. Они были связаны, и Канги хотел передать ему: «Не бойся, все по плану». Если Йен принял и понял это — он наверняка теперь удивлялся, какой же план мог включать в себя происходящее сейчас.

Ждать было невыносимо, и Канги прикрыл глаза. Представил, как отмоет своего омегу, сам перевяжет и смажет все раны, а потом устроит гнездо. В логове есть ниша, ее можно обить тряпьем, и получится неплохое гнездо. Канги знал, где достать тряпки. От желания приступить зудело в животе, словно кишки вибрировали и терлись друг о друга.

Когда раздался звук, оказалось, что в здании была тишина. Никаких разговоров, смеха, все чего-то напряженно ждали. Звук был неясный, снизу, со старой подземной парковки, сейчас переделанной под тюрьму. И все же достаточно ясный звук, чтобы они и тут его услышали. Звучало так, словно там упало что-то металлическое. Канги не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Хоть кто-то остался с омегами внизу?

— А их чего охранять? Они заперты. Никогда не охраняли.

— Тогда пойди проверь, что за звук… Может, его дружки решили с подвала зайти. Видишь, как лыбится.

— Ты — со мной. И еще двое. Если даже там его ребята нашли проход, вчетвером справимся. Ну, или шум поднимем.

Канги попытался изобразить саму невинность, но никак не мог погасить улыбку. Йен начал догадываться, но пока только смотрел на него удивленно, лежа в пыли заброшенного склада. И он уже не казался Канги таким несчастным, раненым. Чужим. Он уже практически принадлежал ему и не потому, что он так решил. А потому, что Йен назвал цену, и Канги готовился ее заплатить. Он снова попытался поговорить с омегой через их связь, успокоить, убедить, что все будет в порядке. Рисовал в уме картины будущего гнезда, самого спокойного места в этом мире. В котором Йен будет как сокровище в окружении ловушек. Омега казался закрытым, и Канги не знал, понимает ли тот его. Но во взгляде Йена больше не было обреченности. До Канги не сразу дошло — омега лежал щекой на бетонном полу, он, скорее всего, слышал лучше всех, что происходило внизу, на парковке. Слышал и не мог поверить.

Теперь тишина уже казалась подозрительной остальным альфам. Канги отсчитывал время до возвращения Велиара. Он слышал рев двигателя — те, кто ушел, взяли байки. Значит, до места они доберутся минут за пятнадцать, еще десять уйдет на то, чтобы понять, что денег там нет, и быстро вернуться. У Канги была нужная сумма, он бы и заплатил, если бы ему правда отдали его омегу. Но даже в качестве приманки тратить эти деньги он не хотел — они ему еще пригодятся. Хотя бы чтобы новую банду сколотить.

Сначала Йен вздрогнул, по-прежнему глядя внимательно на Канги. А потом и до этажа докатился полухрип-полукрик. Альфы, что охраняли их, еще не понимали, стоит ли волноваться, но оружие на всякий случай приготовили.

На улице начинало темнеть, постепенно помещение первого этажа начинало погружаться в полумрак. Снаружи послышались шаги, и это было третьей стороной, которую теперь должны были контролировать оставшиеся альфы. Контролировать те, кто еще не понял, что их намеренно разбили на кучки. Но основная сила банды Велиара по-прежнему была здесь.

Канги приходилось слышать про одного из бойцов Балдара. Говаривали, что тот был на самом деле омегой, да и по телосложению получалось, что, может, и не врали. А может, альфой, у которого произошел сбой гормонов. Парень был, как омега, тощим и светловолосым, но глотки альфам перерезал так, словно был еще большим альфой, чем они. Балдар прятал его, выводил только на самые опасные задания. Вроде этого.

Вокруг стемнело так, словно бетонной крошкой зрение припорошило. Захрипел первый альфа, и тогда Канги увидел «особое оружие Балдара» впервые. Сначала увидел, не услышал — тот подкрался незаметно, и, если бы не предсмертный хрип альфы, который сейчас валился на пол, закрывая кровоточащее горло обеими ладонями, его бы и не засекли. Бледный, с непривычно спокойным взглядом, в котором не было ни азарта, ни жажды крови. Он подхватил за ремень автомат того, кого только что убил. Стряхнул с него хрипящего и, словно они давно были командой, швырнул автомат Канги.

Мир пришел в движение, раскололся грохотом выстрелов. А Канги ощущал, как его, стоило коснуться холодного металла оружия, захлестнуло жаждой драки. Он полоснул двумя очередями справа и слева от себя, почти не целясь, только чтобы эти крысы спрятались и дали ему время. Быстро поднялся с колен рывком, сразу в сторону Йена. Подхватил омегу с грязного пола, дотащил до фонтана и вместе с ним перепрыгнул через борт.

На битом кафеле еще лежали монетки — проржавевшая мелочь, уже не имевшая хода в новом мире. Канги попытался развязать руки омеге, но узел оказался сложным, а ножа под рукой не было. Автоматная очередь выбила несколько осколков из борта фонтана. Омега дышал так глубоко, словно это он только что совершил бросок. И по-прежнему неотрывно смотрел на Канги. Смотрел и не верил, по глазам было видно — боялся поверить. Канги улыбнулся и решил, что хватит отлынивать. В конце концов, он это заварил…

На самом деле, он думал, что против всех придется справляться вдвоем с этим сумасшедшим омегой. Но за бортиком бассейна оказалась настоящая война — стреляли снаружи, наверняка тот снайпер. К белобрысому присоединились еще люди, в которых Канги узнавал по запахам бет и альф. И со стоянки уже раздавался топот, и вряд ли это возвращались те, кто уходил туда проверить, что за шум…

Когда минут через пять на этаж вошел Балдар с еще пятерыми, выстрелы уже прекратились. Канги как раз разрезал веревки на запястьях сидящего на краю фонтана, как Велиар, недавно, Йена. Найра, которая до этого с остальными орудовала на подземной парковке, подошла к Балдару и стала что-то тихо рассказывать, печально морщась. Канги было все равно. Больше всего ему хотелось сейчас закинуть омегу на плечо и унести отсюда лечить. Но он еще не заплатил за него, и его трясло от напряжения. Эти альфы не были страшны, а вот Велиар… Говорят, с ним и впятером не могли справиться. Это был настоящий хозяин стаи, рядом с ним Канги и Балдар казались сами омегами.

— Где Велиар? — подтверждая его догадки, спросил Йен, ощупывая больную ногу. Внешних повреждений не было. Канги боялся, что омеге перерезали сухожилия, все-таки бегать ему тут было некуда. Но, видимо, это можно было вылечить. Омегу трясло, но вряд ли от страха. Это было больше похоже на ненависть, злобу. Гнев крестьянина, наконец взявшегося за вилы. И Канги не посмел его больше трогать, пока не притащил обещанного. И этот вопрос, казавшийся негромким, видимо, всех снова привел в упорядоченное движение. Омеги, пока что те, что были из банды Балдара, снова потянулись к стоянке. Белобрысый переодевался в одежду того из трупов, у которого лицо было закрыто шейным платком. Сейчас было видно, что у убитого альфы были срезаны губы когда-то давно, кожа успела почернеть. Балдар, проверив заряд пистолета, поспешил в укрытие. В наступивших сумерках того угла, в котором он укрылся, его совсем не было видно. Канги подтолкнул Йена к омегам, окликнул:

— Рыжая, — свистнул, — эй. Они что-то с его ногой сделали. Он бежать не сможет. Если что, его хоть захватите.

Найра смерила его раздраженным взглядом, но на Йена перевела совсем другой, потянулась было к нему, но тот сделал шаг назад, произнес:

— Я останусь.

— Где? Тут? — переспросила Найра. — Тут нельзя ост…

— Он останется, — подтвердил Канги и потянул омегу к себе. — Он хочет посмотреть.

Рыжая поняла, но смотрела теперь и на Йена так же, как на его альфу. Канги только помог омеге опереться на себя, затем быстро подвел его все к тому же укрытию — к фонтану. Придержал, помогая перелезть через борт.

— И не высовывайся пока, — приказал Канги и поспешил на свое место — в угол противоположный углу Балдара. Он уже слышал рев двигателей подъезжающих мотоциклов.

На этаже стемнело, но не настолько, чтобы альфы не смогли ничего увидеть. Трупы растащили по углам, припрятали наспех, как могли, но Канги в ноздри бил резкий запах крови. Он был уверен — даже почуяв его, даже поняв, что происходит, Велиар все равно войдет на этаж. Потому что он тут король, он захочет подтвердить это после такого провала. И даже теперь Канги не был уверен, что Велиар проиграет.

Грохот двигателей стих, и время стало тянуться медленно, словно резиновое. Никто не входил. Белобрысый, замаскированный под чужого альфу его одеждой и запахом, направился к выходу, но заметил какое-то движение из того угла, в котором был Балдар. Заметил и, секунду помешкав, развернулся и так же скрылся в темноте. Значит, Балдар решил не подставлять его, не был уверен, что Велиар не раскроет его с первого же взгляда. С улицы по-прежнему не раздавалось ни звука, и это было так же подозрительно, как для Велиара исходящий отсюда запах крови.

Когда шаги послышались с парковки, Канги было решил, что это кто-то из омег рехнулся и решил выйти посмотреть, почему не стреляют. Но звук был шагов не омеги — тяжелые, стальные.

Велиар вошел на этаж, по-прежнему как в свой дом, словно тот и не был захвачен. С собой он тащил ту самую, рыжую омегу, перехватив ее одной рукой за шею сзади.

— Балдар, это ты тут охерел? — спросил он спокойно. Наклонился и вдохнул запах омеги, сплюнул — то ли пренебрежительно, то ли просто так. — Ты знаешь, что я с тобой теперь сделаю? Что я с твоими людьми за это сделаю? Он эти деньги тебе отдал, что ли? Не маловато ли?

Велиар сжал пальцы, и Найра вскрикнула, схватилась за его руку, но избавиться от хватки не могла.

— Выходи, пока я твоей суке башку не оторвал, — уже серьезно продолжил Велиар. Канги мысленно просил, чтобы Балдар продолжал оставаться на месте. Он должен был хорошо знать Велиара — тот зовет только для того, чтобы убить истинную пару Балдара у него на глазах. Пока Балдар прячется — она в относительной безопасности, потому что Велиар не может знать, видит ли он. В относительной, потому что терпение у Велиара не резиновое.

Кажется, Велиар сильнее сжал пальцы на ее шее, потому что теперь вместо вскрика получился болезненный хрип. Балдар держался, Канги тоже ждал, когда Велиар отвлечется. Он не хотел, чтобы Балдар лишился пары — что-то вроде солидарности. Но и помочь ничем не мог — выходить было бы самоубийством.

Но один самоубийца среди них нашелся. Йен осторожно, чтобы не повредить больше ногу, перебрался через борт фонтана, произнес голосом, который хотел казаться спокойным:

— Их тут нет… Были только омеги.

Велиар обернулся медленно, удивленно. Сейчас он стоял напротив Йена, в трех метрах от него, и Йен в сравнении с этим человеком казался еще меньше, чем на самом деле.

— Отпусти ее, — почти попросил Йен. Это казалось безумием, но Велиар послушался — отшвырнул омегу так, что ее еще несколько сантиметров протащило по полу. — Я еще тут.

— Они тоже тут, я чую, — прорычал Велиар. — Моя банда внизу. Все омеги у них в заложниках, и, стоит мне дать отмашку, их перестреляют… Где они, Йен?

— Ушли, — соврал Йен. Казалось, он становился спокойнее с каждым словом. Велиар вытянул руку, словно добраться до него хотел, прорычал:

— Подойди.

— Не могу, вы мне ногу повредили, — упрекнул Йен. У Канги от того, как они разговаривали, волосы на загривке поднимались. Их связывало что-то жуткое, отвратительное, но связывало.

— Подойди, а то я эту омегу пристрелю.

У альф, а тем более альф, которым пришлось выживать в этом мире, было даже больше, чем звериное чутье. Все это время они ощущали, как Велиар контролировал этаж. Им казалось, стоит с ноги на ногу переступить, вдохнуть чуть глубже — их тут же поймают, обнаружат. Велиар продолжал контролировать все вокруг до того единственного момента, когда Йен все же захромал в его сторону. Тогда все почувствовали — их противник дал слабину и все внимание сосредоточил на этом омеге. Это ощутили все, потому что именно в этот момент двинулись к нему Балдар, Канги, другие альфы, что прятались на этаже. Хватило всего секунды, на которую Велиар стал слабым. Его прошило пулями с трех сторон. Ноги подкосились, он упал на одно колено, но еще был готов к атаке. Он снова отвлекся от омеги, схватился за оружие, точным выстрелом снял кого-то из людей Балдара в темноте. Потом, пожалуй, понял, что проигрывает и перевел дуло на омегу Балдара. А в следующую секунду, передумав, начал поворачивать прицел к Йену. Канги уже выскочил вперед, встал между ним и своим омегой и выстрелил — прямо в лицо. Даже лицо не казалось такой уж уязвимой точкой, но в то же время стреляли со всех сторон. Так, наверное, загоняли мамонта древние альфы — нападая одновременно, держась на безопасном расстоянии.

Даже когда Велиар исходил кровью, лежа на грязном бетонном полу, он еще хрипел, дышал. Лицо и руки блестели от крови. Когда он попытался встать, Канги почти поверил, что у него получится.

— Дай нож, — почти вежливо попросил он белобрысого. Тот задумался, наверняка хотел отказать, но Балдар кивнул, молча приказав, и Канги отдали большой, острый нож, уже запачканный в крови. — Я кое-что обещал своему омеге…

***

Были альфы-каннибалы, которые обленились настолько, что даже сами не ловили своих жертв. Всегда после таких вот разборок оставалось достаточно мяса, годного для их пищи. Балдар забрал трупы только своих, остальных бросил на поживу каннибалам. Канги казалось, что из людей Балдара убили только одного, но по итогу получалось, что семерых — даже больше, чем было у него в стае.

Он отдал Йену голову, как обещал. Омега некоторое время вглядывался в нее, потом отшвырнул в фонтан. Тогда Канги сорвался — руки все еще были в крови, когда он обнял Йена. Прижал к себе, поднял на руки и тут же сел с ним посреди зала, пока люди Балдара еще разбирались с фонариками, какие трупы забирать, а какие можно бросить тут.

Омега притих. То ли устал, то ли по-прежнему не верил. Сегодня он сильно напугал Канги. Так, что до сих пор тряслись руки.

— Куда дальше думаешь? — спросил негромко оказавшийся за спиной Балдар. Канги отмахнулся, но альфа не уходил, пришлось повернуться поговорить.

— Пусть банды у меня уже нет, но логово осталось. Да и приползут обратно…

— И ты их примешь? — фыркнул Балдар. Канги не был уверен, что примет, но ему об этом говорить не хотел. — Пошли с нами. Ты спас не только своего омегу, но и тех, что были в подвале… Найра больше не злится за твои… шутки.

Канги молчал.

— Ты же знаешь, что связь с омегой не поощряется. Тебе либо придется доказывать, что для тебя он ничего не значит, либо тебя нигде не поймут. Пошли со мной.

Канги понимал, что он прав. А еще, что своего омегу теперь надо будет защищать — задача, с которой он в одиночку не справится. Будь он один — послал бы Балдара и ушел в закат. Но Йен был с ним, и за Йена он теперь тоже отвечал… Он осторожно тронул омегу, тот повернулся к нему так, словно только проснулся. Словно спал в прежнем мире, но проснулся без удивления в этом.

— Куда угодно, — ответил Йен до того, как Канги сформулировал вопрос.

— Значит пойдем, — кивнул Канги и уже Балдару поставил условие: — Нам понадобится гнездо.

— И все? — усмехнулся Балдар. Канги подумал и прибавил:

— И чтобы никто не касался моего омеги.


End file.
